Their Love
by Shoueru Ogata
Summary: Alice Nine. ShouxHiroto, ToraxSaga. YAOI! MxM! OOC.Oneshoot yang nanggung ?


Disclaimer : Alice Nine (Vkei Band) - PS Company

WARNING : YAOI~! OOC, gaje~

* * *

><p>"Hiroto! Kau mau kemana?" seru Saga saat melihat anak angkatnya itu melenggang menuju pintu, sedangkan makan malam yang terhidang di meja belum disentuhnya sedikitpun.<p>

Tora mengalihkan pandang dari majalah di tangannya. "Kau ingin melewatkan makan malam kita ini, Hiroto?"

Yang ditanya tampak tak peduli. "Duluan saja," jawabnya singkat sebelum menghilang ke balik pintu.

Saga dan Tora saling berpandangan.

"Anak itu terlihat aneh beberapa hari ini," ujar Saga sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengambilkan nasi di mangkuk untuk Tora, _seme_-nya.

"Pasti karena rencana kita untuk pindah beberapa minggu lagi," jawab Tora. Ia menuangkan sup miso ke mangkuk lainnya. "Biarkan saja dulu, mungkin dia sedang butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

Saga mengangguk. Dan pasangan _seme-uke_ itu pun mulai menyantap makan malam, dengan sedikit rasa khawatir mengenai anak angkat mereka semata wayang, Hiroto.

Hiroto sebenarnya merasa tak enak pada Saga dan Tora karena kabur begitu saja saat makan malam. Tapi ia benar-benar sedang tak berselera untuk makan bersama.

Pria berusia delapan belas tahun itu berjalan menuju tempat favoritnya, lapangan rumput di tepi sungai sebelah taman kota. Ia merebahkan diri disana, menatap langit malam yang luas.

Pikirannya melayang pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Seperti _flash back_ di sebuah film, ingatannya memutar ulang kenangan sekitar lima tahun silam itu..

[[[[flash back]]]]

"_**Itsumademo futari de itai ne  
>Sunadokei wo sakasama ni oite<br>'Moshimo toki ga modoru naraba negaimasuka?'  
>Negaeru no naraba kimi to ita koro e"<strong>_

_**[I want to be with you forever  
>So I placed the hourglass puside-down<br>'If you could, do you want to turn back time?'  
>If I could. I'd go back to the time when I was with you]<br>**_

"Hiroto-kun! Lagi-lagi kau berkelahi ya? Lihat, wajahmu penuh luka." Seorang anak laki-laki sebaya Hiroto itu membelai wajah Hiroto penuh khawatir. "Sini, biar aku obati."

Hiroto membiarkan wajahnya diobati oleh anak itu. Namanya Shou, teman sekolahnya yang sangat baik dan perhatian padanya. Sesekali ia meringis, merasakan perih akibat obat luka yang menyentuh lukanya.

"Aku.. tidak suka mereka mengejek Tora dan Saga! Hanya karena mereka _yaoi _dan aku anak angkat dari keduanya. Memangnya apa yang salah? Bukankah setiap orang berhak menentukkan jalan cintanya masing-masing? Mereka—bocah-bocah brengsek itu― tak tahu apa-apa, tapi seenaknya mengejek keluargaku!" seru Hiroto penuh emosi. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan geram.

Shou menatapnya iba. Ia mengelus punggung Hiroto dengan lembut dan tersenyum. "Aku mengerti, kau amat menyayangi Tora dan Saga seperti orang tua kandungmu sendiri. Aku pun sangat menyayangi keluargaku, meski aku hanya memiliki Nao, satu-satunya kakakku. Tapi tidak dengan orang-orang lain, yang tidak bisa mengerti hal itu. Tidak usah kau pedulikan ejekan mereka,"

"Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Darahku mendidih setiap kali mendengar ucapan-ucapan miring orang tentang Tora dan Saga. Dengan ringannya mereka menghujat kedua orang yang kusayangi, orangtuaku! Apa salah jika aku marah?"

"Kau tidak salah, Hiroto-kun. Hanya saja, kekerasan bukanlah jawabannya. Tentu Tora dan Saga tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini, meski mereka tahu itu karena kau menyayangi mereka. Ada aku yang setia menjadi tempatmu meluapkan keluh kesah, tak perlu kau luapkan emosimu pada orang-orang itu. Setiap kali kau memanas, aku akan mendinginkanmu,"

Hiroto terdiam sesaat. Dan akhirnya berkata, "Terima kasih Shou, kau selalu memahamiku. Baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk tak lagi menghiraukannya."

"Ya, aku yakin kau bisa. Karena kau orang yang kuat." ujar Shou meyakinkan.

Sejak saat itu, Hiroto mulai berubah. Menjadi lebih tenang, dan dewasa. Ada Shou yang selalu disisinya, meredakan setiap kali ia emosi dan mampu membangkitkan semangatnya.

"Apa kau tahu, Shou? Bagiku, kau seperti bintang yang bersinar paling terang. Tak peduli seluas apapun angkasa yang kujelajahi, selama aku masih dapat melihatmu, sinarmu, aku tak akan pernah menyerah," ujar Hiroto suatu hari, saat ia berdua dengan Shou menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang, di tepi sungai taman kota.

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Shou terpana.

"Meskipun di planet ini aku hidup dengan hanya mempunyai Tora, Saga, dan kau, itu sudah sangat cukup bagiku." lanjut Hiroto.

Shou terharu. Ada perasaan hangat yang memenuhi ruang di dadanya. "Aku juga, sudah sangat bahagia selama Nao dan kau terus ada disisiku. Ya, andai saja bisa selamanya, kalian ada disisiku.."

Tiba-tiba Shou terisak. Airmatanya berurai tak terbendung.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Shou?"

"Berjanjilah padaku, Hiroto. Kau tidak akan bersedih jika aku berpisah denganmu."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Hiroto dengar dari bibir mungil Shou. Keesokan harinya..

"Nao-niichan! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ada apa dengan Shou?" Hiroto menarik-narik lengan Nao―kakak sekaligus keluarga Shou satu-satunya―meminta penjelasan. Hiroto menatap tak percaya pada sosok lelaki yang disayanginya itu, yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit. Wajahnya sangat pucat, tubuhnya kurus, nafasnya yang amat lemah dibantu dengan selang dan beberapa peralatan medis lainnya.

Nao mengusap lembut kepala Hiroto. Di wajah pria yang berusia dua puluh tahun itu jelas sekali tergambar kesedihan yang dalam. "Dia sedang berjuang saat ini. Berdoalah, agar ia bisa bertahan dan melewatinya." Namun hanya itu yang dikatakannya.

Kemudian Hiroto mengetahui dari Saga bahwa Shou mengidap leukemia sejak kecil. Dan dokter telah memvonis bahwa kemungkinan hidupnya hanya sampai usia 16 tahun. Hiroto tak mempercayainya. Ia ingin sekali tak mempercayainya. Namun itulah kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya. Bintangnya itu tengah dalam keadaan koma. Pihak rumah sakit tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi. Hanya menunggu, kejaiban ataukah kemalangan yang akan datang lebih dulu.

"Kenapa…? Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku tentang hal ini…? KENAPA?" Hiroto berseru histeris disisi Shou yang terbaring tak bergeming. Ia menggenggam jemari Shou yang terkulai lemah. "Shou.. bangunlah, aku mohon.." dan airmatanya menetes perlahan.

Tiga bulan lamanya, Shou terbaring koma di rumah sakit. Dan belum ada tanda-tanda ia akan segera sadar. Namun selama itu pula, Hiroto setia menjenguknya setiap hari. Menceritakan berbagai hal, layaknya mereka bercengkrama berdua. Hiroto yakin, Shou mendengar semua kata-katanya.

"Di atas sungai taman kota tempat favorit kita itu, sudah dibangun jembatan baru lho. Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu bersepeda dan melintasinya. Karena itu, cepatlah sadar Shou.."

Hiroto menatap wajah pucat yang terbaring di hadapannya. Ia amat merindukan keceriaan dari wajah itu. Ia sangat berharap agar keajaiban dapat mengembalikan bintangnya itu agar kembali bersinar.

"_**Tsunaida yubisaki sae mamoritai yo sono koe mo yureta kami mo kono te de  
>Riyuu wa nai to shite mo asu wa kimi ni"<strong>_

_**[I just want to protect the linked destination, even that voice, even that shaken hair, with this hand  
>Even if there's no reason; tomorrow, for you]<strong>_

"Apa? Ke Jerman? Apakah memang harus ke tempat sejauh itu?" Hiroto berseru kaget.

Nao tersenyum tipis. "Ya. Ada sebuah rumah sakit terkenal yang dapat menangani pasien-pasien seperti Shou. Karena itu aku akan membawanya kesana."

"Apa itu berarti, Shou akan sembuh? Benar 'kan Nao? Dia akan segera sembuh kan?" Hiroto kembali berseru, tapi kali ini dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku berharap demikian, Hiroto. Kita berdua berharap demikian. Dan aku mohon padamu, jangan pernah hilangkan harapan itu dari hatimu, sampai kapanpun. Shou pasti sembuh.." Nao mengelus rambut Hiroto pelan.

Hiroto mengangguk mantap. Saat itu, dia tak pernah membayangkan, bahwa mempertahankan harapan itu sulit, karena lima tahun kemudian ia tak pernah mendapat jawaban atas harapannya.

[[[[flash back end]]]]

"Shou, sebentar lagi aku juga akan meninggalkan tempat ini, sepertimu. Meninggalkan tempat kenangan kita. Entah apakah aku pantas untuk bersedih. Meski semuanya akan tetap sama, karena kau selalu ada dihatiku. Kapanpun, dimanapun, tidak semata tertinggal di tempat ini, tapi tertinggal di hatiku, di pikiranku.." Hiroto menatap lekat sebingkai foto yang mengabadikan dirinya dengan Shou, benda terakhir yang dimasukkan ke tasnya.

"_**Kotoba yori mo ochite yukou itsuka mata nazeka aeru hazu sa  
>Zutto zutto tooku no anata e"<strong>_

_**[Words are more likely to keep falling, I expect I'll meet you someday and somewhere  
>Surely, surely, towards you in the distance]<strong>_

"Hiroto, kau sudah selesai membereskan kamarmu?" teriak Saga dari dapur. Ia baru saja menata perabot dapur dan mengisi kulkas dengan bahan makanan yang telah dibeli Tora.

"Ya, sudah selesai." Hiroto turun dari kamarnya. "Bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?"

Saga mengangguk. "Tapi kau harus kembali sebelum makan malam."

"Baik,"

Hiroto berusaha menyukai lingkungan tempat tinggal barunya. Sudah genap tiga bulan ia dan keluarganya pindah ke kota ini, dan menempati sebuah apartemen. Apartemennya lebih besar, dan daerah disini lebih ramai dibandingkan tempatnya yang dulu. Entah apakah ia akan bisa segera menyukai kota ini. Tidak ada lapangan luas dan sungai besar yang indah, yang biasa jadi persinggahan favoritnya. Yang ada hanya jalan-jalan perkotaan yang panjang dan rapi, dengan deretan pertokoan yang ramai.

'Dimanapun kau berada, meski kau tak dapat mendengar suaraku, jangan pernah merasa kehilangan aku..' tiba-tiba terngiang kata-kata Shou di benaknya. Dan Hiroto akan selalu mengingatnya, mempercayainya.

"Tidak peduli lima tahun, sepuluh tahun, ataupun seratus taun.. Kita akan bertemu lagi, ya kan, Shou?" bisik Hiroto sambil menatap langit senja yang mulai berubah jingga. Ada harapan yang sangat besar dalam kata-katanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali berjalan. Menyusuri keramaian yang masih terasa asing baginya.

Seorang pria terlihat berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan Hiroto. Tapi mereka tidak saling memperhatikan. Pria itu tengah mencari benda yang bagus, sebagai hadiah ulang tahun kakaknya. Sudah banyak tokoyang telah ia masuki, tapi belum juga menemukan benda yang cocok. Ia hampir putus asa dan berniat untuk pulang sebelum matanya tertaut pada display di sebuah toko. Seperti ada sebuah magnet yang menariknya, ia berjalan memasuki toko itu.

Hiroto berhenti di sebuah toko marchandise. Sesuatu yang di display pada toko itu, menarik perhatiannya. Ya, sebuah jam pasir berwarna keemasan. Benda yang sangat ia kenal. Benda yang sama dengan hadiah terakhir dari Shou untuknya.

"Aku tak menyangka, ini masih diproduksi." Hiroto menatapnya takjub. Perasaan rindu yang amat sangat kembali mendera hatinya. Ia baru akan menyentuh benda itu ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan seseorang yang sepertinya memiliki niat yang sama dengannya.

"Eh, maaf. Apa Anda menginginkannya juga?" tanya orang itu kemudian.

Hiroto menoleh. "Ah, tidak. Hanya saja.."

Tiba-tiba Hiroto tersentak kaget dan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Matanya terpaut pada sosok pria di hadapannya.

"Kau..?"

Pria itu pun sama terkejutnya. "Hi-Hiro.. Hiroto-kun..?"

Hiroto tak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Ia menarik pria itu ke dalam pelukannya. Baru ia yakin, bahwa ia telah benar-benar bertemu kembali dengan Shou. Dengan bergetar ia berkata, "Kau harus menceritakan padaku semuanya.."

Shou mengangguk. Dadanya bergejolak. Ia merasakan _déjà vu_. Bahkan jauh lebih hangat dari _déjà vu_..

"_**aoi hoshi de kimi wo mitsuketa yo.."**_

_**[on the blue star I found you..]**_

Saga berdiri di balkon teras apartemennya. Menikmati angin malam, dan pemandangan lampu perumahan yang tampak indah dari apartemennya di lantai 12 itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Sayang?" tiba-tiba Tora memeluknya dari belakang.

Saga agak terkejut. Tapi kemudian membiarkan dirinya dalam dekapan kekasihnya itu. "Ah, tidak. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa,"

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apa kau tahu?"

"Hmm, apa itu?"

"Aku membayangkan, seandainya kita tinggal di sebuah planet lain. Dimana hanya ada kita berdua, tanpa ada manusia lain.."

"Lalu Hiroto?"

"Dia sudah dewasa, cepat atau lambat dia pun juga akan menemukan jalannya sendiri,"

"Hei, kata-katamu agak terdengar egois, Sayang. Bagaimanapun juga, Hiroto bagian dari kita yang tak terpisahkan,"

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia bukan bagian dari kita. Dia anak kita. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, suatu hari nanti dia akan membentuk keluarga sendiri. Dan kita akan sangat berbahagia akan hal itu, benar kan?"

"Ya, kau benar. Suatu saat nanti kita akan menyaksikannya menikah, dan melepasnya."

"Dan ketika saat itu tiba, akankah kau tetap tinggal bersamaku, berdua.. selamanya..?"

"Iya, Tora.. kita bertemu di bintang biru ini, dan aku ingin menghabiskan hidupku, berdua denganmu, selamanya, seperti janji kita itu, di sini.. tidak di planet lain seperti imajinasimu itu_._"

Tora terkekeh. Tentu saja ia tak serius tentang bermigrasi ke planet lain. Ia mempererat pelukannya, dan berbisik lembut di telinga Saga, "_On the blue star..?_"

"_On the blue star.._" Saga membalas pelukannya.

Diam-diam Hiroto tersenyum dari balik jendela, memperhatikan dengan bahagia kedua pasangan mesra yang telah menjadi orangtuanya selama ini.

Hiroto menggenggam ponselnya. Menatap sederet nomor yang akan menghubungkannya dengan Shou, bintangnya. Dan sebelum menekan tuts ponselnya itu, ia tersenyum lagi dan berbisik, "Kisah kita pun akan indah seperti mereka, benar kan, Shou? _On the blue star.._"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

TAMAT tapi bersambung .

(nah lho?)

haha ternyata saya emang gak bisa bikin fic oneshoot, pasti jadinya aneh dan nanggung gini =_="

plus detail ceritanya kurang =.=

wokeeee~ nanti saya bikin sequelnya biar ceritanya jelas .

#authorlabiiiiiiiiiil~ lol

Kutipan lagu:

Alice Nine's Songs; Time Machine, Velvet, Gradation, Blue Planet.

thanks for reading and so much thanks if you don't mind to review :)


End file.
